SetUp
by KuRai LiDeN Fa
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sasuke had returned to Konoha to find out that the girl he is talking to is a different person. Sakura has changed for the past 4 years and yet her heart is cold.
1. Cold Heart

The Set-Up 

By: KuRai LiDeN Fa

"My love is not a bottle which you just throw and recycle."

Disclaimer: Doumo arigatona, -brezoflower-san! I do not own Naruto. There is a self-insertion here. See if you could find it in this chapter.

Sakura's POV

As I was returning from the village of Konoha, I saw Naruto waving to me. I was in a ship from the Snow Country after a tiring mission. I noticed Naruto shouting something, so I came down and he came rushing to me with the words, "Sasuke-kun's back!"

Is this a nightmare? A hallucination? I can't believe that creep would even return here. But… why? I started to turn away emotionlessly from Naruto without seeing his expression at all.

"Such useless news…" I said to myself as I was rustling through the busy streets of Konoha. A dull expression stopped me when I saw the serious-looking face I've never seen in 4 years. The face of Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Sasuke looked at me with distinction.

"Your eyes are telling me to leave. When I left this place, you and Naruto were trying to stop me and now you give me that look?"

"Hmph. I don't care at all. I'm not the weak Sakura you knew. C'mon, things can change for 4 years. I can look at you this way whenever I want." I replied. Sasuke smirked.

"You're not the same Sakura I knew."

"You know, like what I said, things can change. Don't you dare tell me that this is the only reason why you returned? To give me lectures and scowl me off? NO way. And you're right, I am NOT the same Sakura you knew. You left me in a dark place, unconscious, so my heart is now ice."

"But you know the reason why I left."

"That's such a lame excuse for a boy like you. I thought you were the number one rookie in the Ninja Academy? Where's your intelligence now? Didn't you even think that you might die in the hands of that creep Orochimaru? POWER is the only thing you love, so go love it." I said heartlessly. Sasuke held my wrist.

"Let go!" I pulled my wrist from his hand. I suddenly swung my hand to his cheek.

"Things won't be easy. If you want to say sorry, it's not enough. Right now, I am in no position to forgive you at all. So leave me alone!"

I walked away, no idea how I did that. I'm so sorry Sasuke, but my heart is freezing cold with different locks in it. You can't just open it. Melt the ice, open the locks with the keys of your love and I might return to you.

"Sakura-chan, why did you do that?" Ino asked.

"It's his fault, not mine. If he didn't return, this won't have happened." I said in reply.

"It's still wrong to slap him, just like that. You should say sorry." Ino reprimanded. I looked at her.

"SORRY? Ino-chan, I won't do that. It would take more than a while for me to say sorry to him. Are you with me or against me?"

Damn it, Ino doesn't understand what I'm trying to say. I hate Sasuke, and that's it. NO more about it.

Ino was somewhat thinking of something. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Muhahahaha… I finally know how you could forget Sasuke easily!" Ino shouted.

"Oooh… tell me!" I said. Ino muttered something in my ear then…

"WHAT? A SET-UP? No way. I might get, raped or something…."

"Don't worry, I know all the possible bachelors in this town so there won't be a problem. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. My friend is a very mysterious one. She doesn't tell who the person you'll be set-up with." Ino said.

I don't really know how Ino could do this set-up… I completely trust her… or at least I do… but the problem is, what will I do? Who will be that boy? Hmmm… I wish I knew…

Ino's POV

I got my cell phone from the table and called the person.

"Hello? This is Ino-chan. May I speak to Minoru-chan?" I said.

"This is Minoru. What do you need?"

"I need you to set-up my friend to a boy. This girl needs to forget something. Do you accept the mission?"

"Hai. And what would be the name of the girl?"

"Her name is DancingCherryblossoms. Would that be good enough for a pen name?"

"Yup. I'll take care of this. See ya."

"Ja!" I said. This is going to be fun.

Sasuke's POV

Whoa. That hurts.

I returned to my house and found out a message in my phone. It was an unknown number, but at the last part of the message, I saw a name.

_DancingCherryblossoms._

"Who's this? I better call it." I redialed the number but there wasn't any answer. Shoot.

The message was all about meeting her on the end point of Konoha, this Saturday, at 5:00 pm. I don't know who this person is, but better meet her.

Suddenly, there a someone knocking at the door. It was a girl. With her is a box, and a note.

"This is a delivery from DancingCherryblossoms." She immediately left, with no words ever coming out of her mouth.

The note read,

Sasuke-kun,

Fate destined me to smile again.

DancingCherryblossoms

Inside the box was a blue yukata, another note surprised me. "Wear it on that day." It read. This is really getting weird. I wonder.

Sakura's POV

My cell phone was ringing for a message. I opened and the message said," You'll be receiving a beautiful yukata from me. We'll meet at the bridge, this Saturday at 5:00 pm. DarKsaiNt.

Maybe this is the boy who I am set-up with.

**Please read, review and if I receive a lot of good ones, I'll continue!**


	2. Lost Cherry blossoms

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. Doumo arigatona! Thanks for the reviews.

"My love is not a bottle which you just throw and recycle."

Sakura's POV

I received another message coming from DarKsaiNt telling me to go to the shrine… that's weird.

The summer breeze went through me. There will be an upcoming festival near the shrine, which is the exact date of the set-up. I wonder what the yukata looks like. Let me see…

Whoa! This yukata sure looks cute! It has the pattern of the Cherryblossoms, plus, it's pink! I tried wearing it and I saw myself becoming red.

"The boy might not like me… I have a huge forehead. I don't know what his expression might be. " I said to myself.

The day finally came. I was walking along the breezy summer night. It was a full moon; the Cherryblossoms were swept by the wind as I smiled to myself.

I was near to the shrine's entrance when I saw that dull expression again. The dumb face of Sasuke.

I tried to ignore him but I saw something. That name, DarKsaiNt. I remembered the message from my phone. But… but… no way.

He's the boy? I can't go with him! No! Not in a million years!

"So you're DancingCherryblossoms?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a message, saying the person who has the name meaning "Cherryblossoms" is the lady."

"But… but…"

"Since we're here, there's no turning back. I may be expressionless for you, but I am certainly not going to leave a girl alone." He took my hand and pulled me inside the shrine.

I felt a bit warmth from him. He pulled me to different stalls, which made me happy. I feel one part of my heart is now warm…

As I was looking at him, I know he tries to have my forgiveness. I know that, despite of all the threats I gave to him, he doesn't give up.

Sasuke's POV

I saw Sakura staring at me. I gave her an expressionless look. Sakura just turned her head away from me.

I saw the moonlight shone on our table… the wind swept the Cherryblossoms, making it a terrific night.

I suddenly asked, "Do you forgive me?"

Sakura laughed heartlessly. "I told you, it wouldn't be easy. We might be together but this is only a set-up. Get me? I may have came here with you but the thing is, I am absent-minded when you're around. So, my answer is NO." She stood up, got her bag and left me alone.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed Sakura away. I tried to stop but, that ninja's too fast. Damn it. He left a note saying,

Sasuke,

I'll give her back if you come back.

Orochimaru

"**SASUKE!"**

The next day I went to Tsunade-sama's office. I reported what I saw last night. Tsunade stood up and said, "I will not allow you to go there. It's too dangerous. I will send jounins to return Sakura back."

"I won't comply."

"Understand the fact that you are the main target. Sakura is just the bait for you to go back to Orochimaru. He can control you with your seal, so I won't." Tsunade explained. I didn't care. I got out of the office, but was stopped by Kakashi-sensei.

"Let me pass." I said.

"Tsunade-sama, I would take care of guarding Sasuke."

"Go ahead. Stop him from going to Orochimaru." Tsunade said. Guess I had no choice but to fight. I tried to punch Kakashi-sensei but I fell unconscious before I even made my move.

Sakura's POV

I tried to kick and pound my hands and legs to the ninja who is kidnapping me. I tried to make some hand seals but I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I saw myself in a dark place. Only torches lighted around the dim place. I tried to walk but I saw myself with chains on my feet. "Anyone there?" I shouted. No one replied.

I was still wearing my yukata. Thank goodness, I thought I was raped.

I suddenly heard footsteps, I couldn't see anything. Dammit the place is too dark. I heard a sudden laugh, then I felt myself being carried. I tried to let go but he wouldn't.

"Please let me go! LET ME GO!" I shouted.

**Please give me suggestions. I might not be able to update much for our upcoming sports fest. Thanks for all reviews!**


	3. Trauma of the Heart

Chapter Three: Trauma of the Heart

Disclaimer: You're so excited! Thanks for the flow of reviews!

Sakura's POV

I was so cold and sleepy in that dungeon. The dim lights… the creepy noises… it makes me wonder who's the person who kidnapped me. That even makes an addition to my hatred for him.

I saw a shadow coming near to my prison. I saw his malicious smile as he was carrying me to another place. I didn't bother to shout. He won't listen to me anyway.

The walking suddenly came to a stop. I heard the tingling of chains… that wasn't a good sign. I felt my hand was pulled to those chains and the man was chaining me without any escape. I tried to somewhat pull it off but it was too tight.

"Hehe. You've grown much, Sakura." I recognized the voice. It was Kabuto.

"What did you do to our guest, Kabuto?" The voice was Orochimaru's. I thought of Sasuke.

"What do you want from me?" I asked with confusion in my mind. He laughed evilly and said, "Nothing. We just want Sasuke to come back." I laughed as well.

"You won't be seeing him here. I have no further connections wit him. I even hate him. All because of you and your plan." I said back.

"Would you even think he wouldn't come? C'mon tell me. The rule of Konoha is, "Whoever leaves his teammate is more than trash." He wouldn't be an exception."

"Damn you! Just let me go!" I shook my whole body.

"Patience, my dear. Patience." He suddenly clutched my cheeks. "All I want is Sasuke. Without him… I couldn't fulfill my dreams. He's the fish and you're the bait."

"Don't touch me! Get your filthy hands off me!" I shouted. He gave a laugh.

"Kabuto, get this rude lady away from me. We'll just let her out when Sasuke arrives." He ordered, as he was walking away through the dark hallway of the dungeon. I was left alone with Kabuto.

"You're wearing a beautiful yukata. Mind if I look at it?"

"I do mind. Don't come any closer." I ordered. Kabuto gave a grin.

"Poor you. So helpless." Before I could speak, he touched my lips. "Shh…" He suddenly kissed me! He suddenly tore my yukata! He suddenly kissed me to the neck! Then he touched me!

"Stop! Get away from me! Stop! Please!" I shouted crazily. He laughed heartlessly.

"I believed that was your first kiss huh?" He laughed MORE. I suddenly cried.

"Awww, the cute kitten suddenly asked for mercy. How beautiful to hear." HE suddenly unlocked the chains on my hands and feet and carried me back to the prison.

My mind is totally corrupt. I can't seem to care anymore.

Sasuke's POV

I feel so useless. I need to find a way to save her. Who knows what they'll do to her. I need to escape this place. If killing is the only way to save her, I will.

I heard a knock from the door. When I opened it, I saw Naruto. He suddenly punched me.

"What happened? Tell me! I thought you were going to protect her! What did you do?" Naruto shouted.

"Ouch, man. Why'd you have to do that?" I reacted. "I'll tell the whole story when you help me escape this damn place."

"Fine, but make sure you will, get me?"

"I am a man. A man's word is always fulfilled." I said back in reply.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"I need you to use your Kagebunshin and then turn all of them into me. I'll do the same, and while our bunshins are all over Konoha, we can sneak out to the endpoint of Konoha. Get the plan?"

"Yup. That's so easy. When will we do it?" he asked.

"Start this right now. Go to the middle of the road." I ordered. Naruto did this and so did I.

"Kagebunshin Technique!"

I saw a lot of Sasukes in the place. I only saw one Naruto and the real me.

"We don't have much time. Let's go." I said.

We were already at the endpoint when we saw Kakashi-sensei in front of the door. I glared at him.

"You're plans won't work on me. I know exactly what you are up to, Sasuke-kun." He said seriously. "You even invited Naruto to come along huh?"

"Don't stop me. I need to save her."

"I know that. But remember that you're the main target. As what Tsunade-sama said, we have not much power to get her from Orochimaru."

"I don't care. If it's the only way for her to be safe, I'll do it. No matter the hardships I would encounter, I won't leave her alone." I said back in reply.

"Because you love her?" Kakashi asked. I couldn't answer. He smiled. He suddenly patted my back.

"I don't understand why you love a person who doesn't love you at all. I couldn't blame you. She's pretty and the smartest among the three." Kakashi said. "But you mustn't take things the fast way. It would only lead to failure and loss."

"What can we do? We're a bunch of genins." Naruto asked.

"I'll help, but this must not come out. We'll have to plan it carefully. We won't be going today, but maybe tomorrow." He said.

"We can't wait for tomorrow! WE NEED TO SAVE HER! DAMN IT! WE'RE GOING TO WASTE OUR TIME ON PLANS! WHY CAN'T WE JUST GO BARGE IN, HUH?" I shouted crazily. But before I could shout again, he punched me to the stomach. Fell unconscious but was able to hear Kakashi's words: "Love is so complicated. Right Naruto?"

Sakura's POV

I can't seem to find any reason why boys are so mysterious. Right now, I feel so dirty. I can't find a way for me to be clean. My heart, my soul, and my whole body's not the way it was. I hate to be like this. I looked at my torn yukata. I suddenly cried out of frustration. Won't somebody take me out of this place? I feel so cold, dirty and alone. No one loves me. I might as well, rot in this place and die out of dirtiness.

See ya all in Chappie Four: The Rescue of the Heart 


	4. I'm Coming There for You

Chapter Four: I'm Coming There for you.

Disclaimer: Gomennasai! I thought of changing the title for chapter four because I'm using the same word. I don't like tautology much. I really want to apologize. Gomennasai! Bows head low Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if I put some self-insertions…bows head low

Sasuke's POV

I woke up with a pain on my abdomen. Sensei's punch really hurt. I have to go there. Right now. If he wouldn't allow me, then I would do it the rough way.

I heard knocks coming from my door. When I opened it, it was Ino standing on my doorstep. I asked her to come in. I asked her about her presence.

"The reason why I came here is because of Sakura. I know all of you are worried over her loss and so am I. To tell you the truth, I planned the set-up."

I was surprised. "Sakura-chan knew about this. I asked my friend if she could help. She's the person who texted you to go to the shrine. I didn't know this would be a disaster. It's all my fault." She cried as she covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry."

I took out my handkerchief and gave it to Ino. "It's no one's fault." I said sternly.

"I know a friend who could see where a person might be. She has techniques and the like. Maybe she could help." I felt a bit hope on that.

"Where's her house?" I asked. She stood up and said, "I'll go there with you. I won't allow you to go there all by yourself. I want to help. "She said seriously. I just nodded and went out of the house.

We ran as fast as we could and saw the shop. A lady ran it. We went inside and saw her getting some books. Ino muttered out, "Miyamoto-san?"

She turned around and greeted out, "Don't use that. Call me Mi-chan, Ino. I'm only 13 you know."

A thirteen-year-old girl can help us? I thought. She looked at me and smiled.

"You need something? You seem to be serious-looking there."

I said the story straightforward. She just nodded and said, "Yeah, I can help. Please come here." She pointed her finger at me. I came closer. She made a rat, monkey and dog seals and touched my forehead.

"You know the Sound Village already. When you enter Orochimaru's place, you'll see a staircase down to the dungeon. There you will see a series of prisons. Turn right and you go straight to the third to the last prison and there you will see your friend."

I saw exactly what she said. "How…"

"No need to explain. You need to save your friend right? I guess you don't have much time. You can go now." She said with a smile. "I am thankful someone asked for my help."

We ran out of the shop. I said to Ino, "You'd better stay here. I'll do it myself." Ino shook her head.

"No freaking way. I have to apologize to her. I want to save her too."

"Well, let's go."

Wait for me Sakura; I'll be there.

Sakura's POV

Whenever I remember that memory, I want to cry. I can't take off this dirtiness. I just lie down with a torn yukata, a dirty face and an unclean soul. My hands and feet are still chained so it's like a bird with no wings at all. Whenever someone gives me food, I don't touch it. Better die into starvation than to eat that rotten food.

An instance changed when Kabuto saw me in that position. He just laughs, and walks away. I feel so miserable.

One time he entered my prison. I didn't care when he talks, or touches me with his filthy hands.

"I pity you. You're so pretty… and alone. I think Sasuke won't be coming here. If he doesn't come on the right time, goodbye." He touched my cheek and touched my chest. I felt a sudden urge to move but I don't care.

"Better kill me off. I'm already dirty. Just finish me. It's better to die rather than to crush my dignity with your hands. Stop touching me and kill me already." He smiled maliciously.

"I would love to, but it would be a waste if Orochimaru-sama wouldn't be the one to kill you." He kissed me to the lips and stood up." I'd leave you for now, but don't you think you're safe already."

I want to die.

Sasuke's POV

We went to Tsunade-sama's office and told her about what we just did.

"I will allow you if Kakashi and I would come with you. This is a Class-S mission." She said sternly.

"I don't care if you'll come or not. We must do it right now. I only have until tomorrow to go there."

She took out a scroll and wrote: "Class-S mission granted."

"Let's go. Call your sensei and we're going to leave." She said.

**Sorry if the chapter's too short. I have a lot of things to do. Well, I'll be changing my pen name after the first story. So see you in Chapter five! KuRai LiDeN Fa :)**


End file.
